Existing communications networks are increasingly integrating low-cost, low power, low-capability machine-type communications devices to perform services independent of direct human interaction. MTC devices may transmit small amounts of data, and these transmissions may be of relatively low priority. However, because relatively large numbers of MTC devices may make such transmissions, and because MTC devices may transmit relatively frequently compared to other devices, these transmissions can place a significant burden on networks. Thus, there is a need to improve the efficiency with which MTC devices and other small-data transmission devices use uplink and downlink communication resources.